La X
by Katys Camui
Summary: Los baños son mucho mejor si son de a dos, no esperaba que al correr la cortina te encontrara a tí. Solo mio y yo solo tuya. Advertencia Lemon. OneShot. Inu&Kag.


**Antes de Leer**: me base en cierta parte del Manga de InuYasha para crear este One-Shot.

Parto de la base, de que en el tomo cuatrocientos y tanto (ya no recuerdo x) ) murió Kikyou definitivamente, y en el tomo siguiente Kouga decide abandonar la búsqueda de Naraku y le dice a InuYasha que cuide de Kagome. (Escribo esto para los que no leen el manga nn) y otra advertencia…. **Lemon -- **

**Los personajes de InuYasha No me pertenecen, y solo escribo esto para entretener a los Fanáticos del Lemon entre esta linda parejita nn**

"aaaa"-lo que dicen

"_aaaaa_"-lo que piensan

_**Aaaaa-**_lo que se destaca o repite

•La X•

Se sacó con brusquedad la blusa provocando que uno de los pequeños botones transparentes saltara lejos, de la misma forma se quitó la falda celeste, los calcetines y los zapatos.

Se observó en el espejo trayendo puesto solo el sostén y los cuadros. Se miro detenidamente, luego evocó una imagen de la otra mujer. No se parecían, definitivamente eran demasiado diferentes, y aun que la sacerdotisa ya no existía, parecía aun ser un muro entre los dos.

Abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a salir inmediatamente, mientras la observaba caer frunció el ceño recordando el porque de su animo.

Después de la muerte definitiva de Kikyou, y la despedida de Kouga, había creído que quizás la relación _hipotética _que tenían entre ellos podría tomar más fuerza y equilibrio. Pero no, había sido peor. InuYasha parecía empeñado en mantener una distancia prudente con ella, lo más raro era que solo con ella y con el resto del grupo no.

"InuYasha ¿qué te pasa?"- le preguntó horas antes de volver a su casa indignada y dispuesta a relajarse con un buen baño.

"nada"-fue su única respuesta, y ni siquiera se lo dijo mirándola, si no que dándole la espalda.

"InuYasha no me mientas, te conozco bien, y mírame cuando te hablo ¡Por favor!"-le dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de él, pero se sintió rechazada cuando él movió su hombro inmediatamente, como si el tacto de ella le quemara-"no tengo nada contagioso"-apretó sus puños hasta palidecer.

"Me incomoda tú presencia"- soltó al fin mirándola con intensidad y un brillo peculiar.

"eres cruel, es porque me parezco a Kikyou..." -sus ojos se oscurecieron tristemente-"me deberías haber dicho que te incomodaba mi presencia cuando te pregunte si podía seguir a tú lado, ¿no crees que ya es demasiado tarde"-alzo la voz y puso sus manos en jarra con el rostro sombrío y la boca curvada hacia abajo

"Kagome, estas entendiendo ma…"

"¡Abajo!"-echo a correr al poso y desapareció de esa era lastimada.

"Estas entendiendo mal…" -le dijo a la nada con su cara enterrada en la tierra.

Apoyo su frente en la helada pared mientras el agua escurría esparciéndose por su frágil espalda y perdiéndose en su bien formado trasero, para continuar por sus largas piernas hasta llegar al suelo de la cerámica.

"es un estúpido"-bufó-"no puedo creer que este enamorada de un tipo así"-suspiró-"genial… estoy hablando sola… pronto estaré completamente loca y en un manicomnio, con esta vida que tengo"

Una leve brisa le llego, lo que le produjo un escalofrío y por acto de lógico sus pezones se endurecieron. Corrió la cortina de la ducha para ver si había olvidado cerrar la puerta del baño, cuando se encontró cara a cara con dos orbes doradas pero con unas pupilas extremadamente dilatadas y oscuras.

"Inu…InuYasha"-se quedó estática, que por unos segundos olvido su desnudez, pero cuando lo recordó-"Eres un perverti…"

No pudo continuar porque de un rápido movimiento él se saco su Aori y la arrinconó contra la pared con su cuerpo, en donde el agua de la llave aun caía mojándolo también.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no entendía bien que pretendía InuYasha, pero se veía muy sensual con su pelo húmedo que se apegaba al contorno del rostro y las gotas cayendo por el pecho desnudo y exquisitamente fornido de él.

"No quise decir que me incomodara tú presencia de mala manera"-dijo con voz ronca.

"¿eh?"-"_se esta refiriendo a la conversación de la mañana_…"-"Inu"- no dijo nada más, ya que cuando él acerco el rostro quedando a milímetros de la cara su cara. Dios, se veía demasiado masculino, misterioso, sensual…demasiado imponente.

"me agrada demasiado tú compañía"-rozó sus labios con los de ella-"mucho….Kagome"-dijo el nombre de la muchacha como un cariñoso ronroneo-"pero ya no aguanto más"-continuo-"soy un bruto, y me encuentro deseándote y queriéndote mucho como para aguantar más…"

Dicho esto la beso de una forma salvaje pero tierna y ella sin aun razonar bien en su mente…

_**Me encuentro deseándote y queriéndote mucho como para aguantar**_

Correspondió al beso con ansias, abrió la boca más invitando a InuYasha a degustar de su sabor, sus lenguas se rozaron primero tímidamente y luego tomando más confianza se exploraron con caricias prometedoras.

La joven de melena azabache gimió cuando la mano de él se poso en su seno y más aun cuando le acaricio el pezón completamente erguido.

"Inu…"-le miro deseosa, rogando por más cuando él se detuvo, sin comprender muy bien que eran esas sensaciones, pero si segura, de que lo que sabía que iba a pasar sucediera, lo amaba… "_cual quier cosa por ti_"

El ambarino dejo de besarle en la boca pasando a besar su mentón y luego a mordisquear ciertas zonas de el trigueño cuello. Lentamente descendió hasta uno de sus pechos depositando con su boca caricias hasta que introdujo en su boca el rosado botón que rogaba por su atención.

Kagome se sintió desfallecer y un shock eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo y se concentró en su bajo vientre, él como adivinando con su mano libre le acaricio el interior de los muslos y tomándola desprevenida introdujo su dedo índice en la cavidad exageradamente húmeda.

"OH…Inu…InuYasha yo…tan solo yo…"- logró decir e intintivamente puso ambas manos en la cabeza de él para que no dejara de dar esa dedicación a su seno y movía sus caderas al ritmo que le indicaba el hanyou con su mano.

Lentamente él dejo de hacer ambas cosas y Kagome callo de rodillas al suelo, casi convulsionándose por la gloriosa sensación que acababa de sentir, mientras el pelo se le apegaba a su espalda por el agua tibia que aun seguía corriendo por la llave. L

Levantó su cabeza y se encontró muy cerda de la cintura de él. Dudosa y tímidamente acercó sus manos a el nudo que tenía mantenían sujeto los pantalones de él muchacho mitad bestia y con dedos temblorosos lo desató cayendo inmediatamente al suelo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el tamaño y la erección del miembro del hanyou, lo que provocó que un escalofrío invadiera su espalda al pensar que pronto se fundirían en uno solo, una sola alma, un solo cuerpo…

"Kagome"-dijo como súplica en un suspiro.

Ella entendió que quería y dispuesta a dárselo tomo el centro más intenso de calor de InuYasha entre sus manos y lo masajeo con ternura y cuidado, insegura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero se sintió más confiada cuando lo escuchó susurrar su nombre más de dos veces seguida. InuYasha puso ambas anos en la cabeza de ella y movió su pelvis incitándola a lo que Kagome hizo a continuación.

Saboreo con ansias la masculinidad de él lo que produjo que el oji dorado gimiera fuertemente.

"… Kagome….yo te…"-trato de decir antes de volver a gemir. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirla suya, sentirse dentro de ella, y experimentar la sensación de amarla plenamente, completamente.

La alzó rápidamente obligándola a dejar su labor, y la arrinconó contra la pared, y de un movimiento hizo que enrollara las largas y suaves piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas. La miro y vio como se saboreaba el labio inferior… "_exquisitamente deseable_" pensó.

"Kagome"-suspiró en el momento que entraba en ella y la veía moverse inquieta. Se detuvo cuando se topo con la barrera-"tan solo mía" –dijo y rompió la telita por lo cual Kagome no pudo evitar poner una expresión dolorosa y soltar un grito de sufrimiento, él la abrazó más fuerte" yo también soy solamente tuyo"-le dijo con voz ronca como una forma de consuelo y la miró directo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatas, luego la besó en los labios delicadamente. Luego comenzó a mover sus caderas, soltando suspiros pesaos y roncos en los labios de ella.

"solo mió"- soltó al fin al entender lo que significaban esas palabras, jamás con nadie, primera vez con ella.

El dolor y la incomodidad se transformaron lentamente en un placer inimaginable.

"OH… InuYasha"

"mía, mía…"-repitió él una y otra vez al instante que la sintió acoplarse a sus movimientos, y ambos comenzaban a escalar al cielo de forma mágica y dulce-"solo mía"-rugió cuando el clímax empezaba a aproximarse.

"siempre…" respondió alcanzándolo y cayendo con él del precipicio del placer venidero y sus cuerpos se convulsionaban una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que InuYasha con una de sus garras le hacía en el hombro una pequeña X.

Kagome salió de su cuarto vestida ligeramente y con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la mano. Lo vio sentando en la escalera.

"ten InuYasha…"- le ofreció la toalla para que se secara el cabello húmedo.

La aceptó y se la paso unas cuantas veces por la cabeza, para luego mirarla fijamente y también algo intimidador.

Ella se removió un poco en su lugar y luego se sentó al lado de él en la escalera.

"… InuYasha, que significa esa X que me hiciste, es de alguna ley Youkai o Hanyou, porque si no es así… me quedará una cicatriz horrible"- se apresuró a decir comenzando a reprocharlo, pero guardo silencio cuando observó su expresión tan seria.

"la X… es un signo importante… ningún hombre te podrá tocar jamás"

"¿tocar..?"-lo miró sin comprender.

"Estamos casados Kagome, nunca estuve con ella antes…"

"solo mío…"-susurro, y lo abrazó, pensando en la exquisita sensación que tendría cada noche y cada día alrededor de su cuerpo por él.

**Fin**

**Ojala les haya gustado nn, en verdad este es un primer One-Shot que lo hago que solo lo dedico al genero lemon. **

**Besos y bendiciones a todas!/o**


End file.
